


Two Awkward Lesbians

by TotallyNot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Grade, Lesbian Character, Roleplay, SIXTH, That's when I wrote this piece of shit., Yule Ball (Harry Potter), bitch, hih, hogwartsishere.com, sixth grade., this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNot/pseuds/TotallyNot
Summary: A shitty roleplay? On my profile?It's more likely than you think.





	Two Awkward Lesbians

**AA:** Adrienne walked out of the Slytherin common room, both nervous and excited. She made her way to the Great Hall. Once she was there, she looked around for one of her friends. Not looking where she was going, she accidentally walked into someone. 

  

 _OG:_ "Ouch!" Ophelia felt someone bump into her and she turned around, gazing sightlessly at whoever it was, her violet eyes wide. 

  

 **AA:** Adrienne stared at the girl for a second,and recognized her.  "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you. Sorry! I am the most clumsy person in the world. Are you okay?"  

 

 _OG:_ “It’s okay, happens all the time.” Ophelia smiled reassuringly. “I’m fine, I promise." 

  

 **AA:** "Are you sure? I'm really sorry." After a moments pause, Adrienne decided to make things a bit less awkward. "I love your outfit! It is beautiful!"  

 

 _OG:_ “It’s fine.” She reassured her again, although a light blush crossed her pale cheeks at the compliment. “Thank you...” she murmured, wishing she could see the other girl’s outfit so she could return the compliment. 

  

 **AA:** "Um. Are you here alone?" Adrienne asked, unsure if Ophelia remembered her asking a few weeks ago.

  

 _OG:_ Ophelia nodded, then shrugged a little. “Well I have a date, sort of.” She laughed. “I just can’t find her, maybe you know an Adrienne?”  

   
 **AA:** Adrienne started to crack up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing. I'm a terrible person. Um, I'm Adrienne." 

    
 _OG:_ Ophelia bit her lip, realizing her mistake. “S-Sorry..” she mumbled, hanging her head. The fact that she couldn’t see always made these things awkward. 

  

 **AA:** Adrienne was a bit startled. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't introduce myself."  

 

 _OG:_ “I just feel stupid.” She looked up, offering Adrienne a smile. “Blind girl screw up.” She giggled. “Well I’m Ophelia if you didn’t guess by now.” She smiled.  

 

 **AA:** Adrienne smiled softly. "Hi Ophelia. Uh, wanna get some food?" 

  

 _OG:_ “That sounds great.” She smiled, trying to put Adrienne at ease. They walked over to the food table, and Adrienne grabbed a cookie. She ate it quickly.  

 

 **AA:** Adrienne was looking around the hall, admiring people's dresses, and dress robes, and other magnificent outfits. She recognized someone, and then ducked under the table. Adrienne stayed under the table, hiding from Zoe. 

  

 _OG:_ “W-what?” Ophelia felt Adrienne duck under the table. She whipped her head around confusedly. “What’s going on?”  

 

 **AA:** Adrienne heard Ophelia ask what was going on. "There's a girl named Zoe around twenty feet to your left. I'm avoiding her. She's a bit of a jerk."  

 

 _OG:_ “Do you want me to say something to her?” She whispered, wanting to help. 

  

 **AA:** Adrienne thought for a second. "Thanks for offering, but uh, I'm just gonna cross my fingers and hope she leaves." Adrienne stayed under the table for a couple more minutes, and then poked her head out. "I think she's gone." Adrienne dusted off her dress, and then stood up. She and Ophelia talked for a minute, and then Adrienne felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around and saw Zoe. Zoe smirked.

 

"Hey there, freak Who's your friend?" When Adrienne didn't respond, Zoe bumped into her, spilling a dark liquid all over Adrienne's dress. "Whoops. Sorry about that." Zoe walked off, a huge smirk on her face. 

  

 _OG:_ Ophelia nodded, moving herself in front of the table to give Adrienne better hiding coverage. She smiled softly as they spoke, enjoying the evening with her, but her face darkened when she heard the exchange. “Hey.” She said, guiding herself over to Zoe. “Leave her alone." 

 

 **AA:** Zoe laughed. "And who are you? Another freak?"  

 

 _OG:_ “Adrienne is not a freak!” Ophelia’s usually whispery voice raising as she confronted Zoe, staring into her eyes, an angry, protective expression on her face, although her own sightless eyes stayed blank, a byproduct of being blind. 

**AA:** Adrienne stood up shakily, and walked over to Zoe and Ophelia. "Neither is Ophelia. Zoe, why can't you leave me alone? Also, thank you for ruining my dress. It wasn't expensive at all."

 

Zoe stared at the two girls. "Whatever. You deserved it weirdo. You guys are both soo weird." She stomped off, and left Ophelia and Adrienne alone. Adrienne stared down at her ruined dress. She felt a tear drip down her face. She brushed it away, and then turned to Ophelia. "I'm really sorry. She is so awful." 

  

 _OG:_ Ophelia shook her head, turning away from Zoe in disgust. She wasn’t too hurt by the insults, she was used to them, but Adrienne seemed really upset. “Hey, It’s okay.” She put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “She’s just an idiot. Jealous of your dress I bet.” 

  

 **AA:** Adrienne smiled weakly. "Thanks. A ton." She wiped another tear from her cheek, and then walked to the girl's room, closely followed by Ophelia. When she looked in the mirror, she saw that the makeup she had been wearing was ruined. "I never wear makeup, but the one time I do, I manage to ruin it." She thought for a second, before using the summoning spell to summon a second set of clothes. She ducked into a stall, and then emerged in a pair of heels, pants, button down shirt, and a pair of heart earrings. She sent her clothes clothes back to her room, and then fixed her hair. Once she was done, she turned to Ophelia. "Thank you. Would you like to return to the dance?" 

  

 _OG:_ “Of course.” She murmured. “I don’t curse, but if I did...” she blew out a frustrated sigh. “The things I’d say to her...” Ophelia clenched her fist as she followed Adrienne, using her hands to guide her way. Her lips twitched into a smile when Adrienne complained about her makeup. “Perks about having a blind girl as your date, I couldn’t care less...besides, I have the feeling you’re beautiful in anything.” She smiled at Adrienne as she exited the bathroom.  

 

 **AA:** “Sure. We'll go with that." Adrienne smiled at what Ophelia had said. The only reason she had even worn makeup was to hide the scar across her face, and that was the reason Zoe hated her so much. She muttered under her breath, hoping Ophelia wouldn't hear, "I wish I could look beautiful." They walked into the hall, and a slower song was playing. "Care to dance?"  

 

 _OG:_ “You are.” Ophelia moved closer than, her delicate hands tracing over her face, not frowning at all when she felt the scar on her face. “Absolutely beautiful.” She whispered. “I’d love to dance.” 

**AA:** Adrienne blushed, her entire face turning a deep shade of red. They started to dance, moving gracefully across the dance floor. Adrienne was incredibly happy, not even caring about the past events. 

_OG:_ Ophelia closed her eyes as they danced, her feet remembering the dance her eyes couldn’t see as they danced gracefully together. 

  

 **AA:** They danced for a while, Adrienne trying to remember every second of it. They danced through the evening, attracting a few odd stares from Zoe and her friends, but they didn't care. After a last dance, the ball ended for the night. Adrienne hugged Ophelia, whispering, "I hope to see you soon. Thanks for being my date tonight." Adrienne walked off to the Slytherin common room, her heart beating incredibly fast. She went to bed, dreaming about the ball. She was the happiest she'd been in years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, alright. This. Was. A. Roleplay. On. www.hogwartsishere.com   
> I DID THIS IN SIXTH GRADE. I'M WELL AWARE THAT IT SUCKS. 
> 
> TBH the original version is probably on the website.
> 
> Alright, leave a kudo if you're inclined. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT. I WANT UR THOUGHTSSSS.


End file.
